


selfishⅣ【执事外传】

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	selfishⅣ【执事外传】

1.  
看到影山身上穿着做工精良的燕尾服，还些许青涩的脸庞却对自己恭恭敬敬地唤了一声”少爷”，往后退了一步稍稍欠身，没有朝自己看一眼。  
二宫和也撅着嘴恨不得上前把人身上的燕尾服连同里面的黑马甲白衬衫一起扒掉。

一早醒来，陪自己长大的哥哥就变成了自己的执事，二宫还是不能很好地接受这样的事实。

 

十二岁的二宫和也还穿着睡衣，头上还顶着几根呆毛赤着脚跑出了卧室，蹬蹬地下楼就冲着看报纸的自家老爹露出了怨念的眼神。

“怎么了”

“为什么哥哥要穿着那套衣服”

“因为影山要成为一名正式的执事了，以后也就是专门服侍你的执事了”

“我们不是已经有影山伯伯了吗”小手指指着站在不远处，影山的父亲，影山父亲注意到了来自小少爷忧愤的小眼神，也听到了他说的话，朝这边走了过来。

“伯伯也有老了的一天，就不能好好服侍少爷您了，所以影山也要开始成为一名执事了”

“可是。。”

“影山是不是有哪里冒犯少爷了？”

“没，没有”

可恭敬了呢，恭敬得像个陌生人一样。

影山拿着二宫和也的外套跟了下来，站在楼梯口看着刚才发生的一切。

“没有的话就上楼去把衣服换了，你该去上钢琴课了”

冲着自家老爹摆了个鬼脸，转身看到影山毕恭毕敬的样子，更烦了，气冲冲的又跑回了房间。

“尼酱”

“少爷你不可以再这么叫我了”

影山如往常一样帮二宫和也换衣服，扣好扣子，扎上可爱的蝴蝶领结，寻着没有什么异样，后退了一步站到一边。

二宫却还是堵着气，心里不是滋味，这样的影山明显和以前不一样了，对他来说就像是哥哥的影山根本就不像以前一样了。  
明明以前帮自己穿好衣服会摸摸自己的头，或者说今天的小和也很精神啊。

“为什么哥哥要成为我的执事呢？”

“我就是要成为少爷的执事，才到这个家里来的啊”

就这么坐在床上，垂着腿委屈巴巴看着影山，二宫一点都不想接受这样的事实，他也依稀的记起来了，今年的影山已经是过完生日的二十岁成年人了。

 

影山在八岁的时候，被父亲带进了二宫宅邸，这是父亲工作的地方，二宫集团董事长的家。出色的跨国企业，樱井翔见到这个成功的alpha商人，在他心里树起了一个榜样。

他在二宫夫人的房间里，第一次见到了二宫和也。

刚出生不久的婴儿就在温雅的omega母亲怀中闭着眼睛睡觉，白白糯糯特别像个小团子。

这就是将来的继承人吧，可爱得让人很想亲亲他的脸颊。影山是这么想的，但他却只是木讷的站在一边看着，连二宫夫人温柔的问他，想不想抱抱小宝宝时，他自己先摇着头挥挥手拒绝了。

影山特殊的体质，一出生就被确认了alpha属性，所以他清楚地知道，他和他的beta双亲，没有血缘关系。

但这并不能影响他什么，从小就在舒适的家庭长大，绅士一样的父亲，母亲是温柔平凡的beta教师，在父亲身边耳濡目染，影山自然非常懂得尊重他人和注意自身的举止，从小在母亲的陪伴下学习钢琴，接受优质的教育，虽然知道了是被领养的孩子，在叛逆的青春时代他却过于沉稳早熟，只是感谢他的双亲带他如亲生儿，给了他一个美好的成长环境。

影山的父亲是一位出色的执事，被聘用到二宫家中很快就受到了重用，成为了总管。随着小少爷的诞生，需要一位专属的执事，于是，影山早早就被挑选为了最佳人选。

得知影山家有一个成绩优异，性格温顺的儿子，二宫老爷便打算着让他陪伴着二宫和也长大，等到成年就可以顺利接过他父亲的工作成为一名真正的执事。

二宫一家第一次见到影山，对他的印象就不错，面目清秀，虽然还只是个孩子，却还是能从他那双眼睛里看出不一样的气质，如果这样的人陪着自己的孩子长大，也可以被当作榜样而努力成为一个厉害的人吧。影山便从二宫降世开始，也住进了二宫家里。

 

2.  
从有记忆开始，二宫的身边，就一直有影山的陪伴，大多时候都穿着白衬衫小马甲的影山会陪着二宫上钢琴课，念他喜欢的绘本，等到花园长满了野莓果的时候，他会跟在二宫的身后提着藤篮子，看着二宫肉乎乎的小手把小野莓一颗颗放进去。

淅淅沥沥的雨季，二宫就乖乖的坐在木制课桌椅上听家庭教师上课，他的影山哥哥也会专心的陪他听课，为他准备一杯牛奶，然后认真检查今天布置的家庭作业。偶尔泛起的小瞌睡也会被影山用细长的铅笔敲敲小脑袋，以作警告，但影山脸上并没有露出不愉快的表情。

等上了学以后，二宫有了自己的同学和玩闹的伙伴，也有了属于自己的小空间，他不再需要雷雨天的夜晚让影山陪着他睡觉，但影山送他的第一个生日礼物，那个影山在手工课亲自做的狐狸公仔却一直都放在了枕头边上。

二宫总喜欢抓着那个舒服的尾巴让这只狐狸陪他一起埋进被窝里，这样他说不定可以做一个关于和影山到森林里探险的故事。

 

二宫把影山当成了榜样，也特别喜欢他这个哥哥。

 

除了上学的时间，影山多数时间都跟着父亲在二宫宅邸，陪着照看二宫和也。比起二宫记事起才有的记忆，看着二宫一点点长大的影山所拥有的回忆，也许更丰富一些。

 

小家伙在一点点的长大，大大的眼睛水汪汪，已经会朝着自己笑了，学着二宫夫人教的扮鬼脸和呼啦呼啦的声音逗着这个糯米团子，玩得不亦乐乎。  
这个小家伙真的很乖，都不怎么哭闹，省去了很多闹心的事情，慢慢地会开口咿咿呀呀了，还学会在地上爬了，抓着自己的手晃呀晃，身上穿的衣服也一直在变大，看着小家伙从小小的糯米团子变成大一点的糯米团子，头毛也开始变长，真的有种很神奇的感觉。

 

“哎呀，宝宝会叫妈妈啦”

“影山快听，宝宝在说妈妈耶”

“是的啊，恭喜夫人”

二宫夫人开心得亲了一口二宫和也，影山也跟着笑起来。

 

“尼，尼酱”

当几天后，用玩具逗着二宫和也的影山听到这个声音的时候，他几乎不敢相信。

“夫人，小和又说话了”

“哇，宝宝说什么啦”

““尼酱”

又叫了一声。

软软的声音快要把影山萌化了。

为此影山傻乐了一天，把这件事还告诉了自己的父母，父亲跟着笑了笑，母亲低头笑出了声，一点都不想拆穿自己的儿子现在就像个小傻子。他们一直都沉稳而过于早熟的孩子，在那一天才表现出了那个年纪的孩子该有的纯真烂漫，只是一件小事就让他如获珍宝。

“我们宝宝太厉害了，居然会说哥哥啦”

自己的夫人向自己炫耀这件事情的时候，二宫老爷是有些忧伤的，因为他还没听过自己儿子喊papa呢，却先学会哥哥了。

都是因为自家夫人总在自家儿子面前说哥哥长，哥哥短。

来自一个经常在外的alpha老爹的小嫉妒。

二宫和也三岁的时候，已经完全可爱得不像话了。  
大概是因为从小在影山身边长大，格外的黏这个哥哥，一口一个哥哥，就像是让人吃了一口奶糖一样，只要这么一叫，影山就什么都愿意干，上天摘星星软着腿都要去。

忽闪着大眼睛跟自己撒娇，哭唧唧地朝人伸出手要糖，“小和你真的不能再吃了，牙齿要长虫虫的”

“哥哥，糖~”拉着人的衣角摇了摇

被可爱势力击沉，四下瞧了瞧，没有人，又把口袋里没收来的糖拆开包装袋塞进了二宫和也嘴里，小家伙一下子乐开了花，吧唧了一下影山的脸，甜甜的喊着“尼酱好好”

摸摸了还留着口水印的脸颊，影山都可以感觉到咧到耳边的嘴角了。

过不了几周，二宫和也被夫人带去医院看牙齿的时候，一下子就露馅的影山站在一边低下了头，等着被人训一顿，夫人只是无奈地摇了摇头，二宫和也还使劲地拉着妈妈的手，一边说着“哥哥没有错，是小和不乖”，夫人刮了一下二宫和也的小鼻子，无奈地嘱咐着影山以后可不要再纵然二宫和也了，可爱撒娇都不要理他。

即使夫人不说，在一边看着二宫和也因为牙疼疼到哭出来，那小脸苦巴巴皱在一起，他也再也不妥协了，不可以让小家伙再那么难过了，为此还增加了每天监督二宫和也有没有按时刷牙，小书包里有没有藏着糖果这些日常任务。

送五岁的二宫和也上幼儿园的时候，小家伙又开始跟自己闹情绪了，拉着影山的手死活不让他走，他这星期已经是要做好第五次迟到的准备了。

“哥哥”嘟着嘴晃着影山的手，在幼儿园的门口就是不想进去。

“小和乖，哥哥要去上学了，小和也要进去和小朋友一起学习咯”

“幼儿园不好玩”

明明都是大班的小朋友了，却比刚进幼儿园的时候要抵触，问了自己的父亲才知道，二宫和也上的幼儿园其实一点也不轻松，小班的时候还可以玩玩闹闹，中班开始的绘画课和舞蹈学习，大班就要开始练习钢琴接触一些音乐修养学习，包括英语课程也被安排好了。  
小家伙哪里受得了这种枯燥的学习，本来就是想和小朋友一起滑滑梯，扔扔球，跟着老师学唱歌，把听到的小松鼠的故事告诉来接他下课的影山而已。

现在一回到家，妈妈就会把自己锁到房间里碰一会儿钢琴，才可以吃饭，真的已经开始闹小脾气了。

“如果跟着哥哥一起弹钢琴，小和是不是就可以乖乖去幼儿园了呢”

蹲在地上征求小家伙的意见，一听说可以和哥哥一起，做什么都愿意了，接过影山递过来的书包，抱了抱自己蹲在地上的尼酱，一蹦一跳的进了幼儿园。

影山也赶紧转身飞奔去自己的中学。

本该由影山的父亲接送二宫和也上下学，可是二宫和也却奶着音，撒娇要影山送自己去幼儿园。  
最后就变成了，二宫和也坐在影山车后座，两只手环着影山，肉肉的手掌紧紧贴在他的腰上，小腿晃啊晃，说着“尼酱，骑快点”  
被影山提醒着那要抓牢哦，不然会掉下去，又把头贴在了影山的后背，软软的头毛在中学制服上蹭了蹭。

“影山，快点快点”

点名的同学在楼道朝狂奔的自己喊了一声，完美的踩着铃声进了教室。  
一边的朋友不觉好奇，本来最早到的影山怎么开始学会迟到了。  
但是成绩优异的他还是没有因此受到什么影响，只是捉摸着是不是该去锻炼一下自己的脚程了，想着以后要加强训练自己的跑步速度了。

小家伙成长得特别快，尤其是进入小学以后身子噌噌地长高，现在已经长到可以把头埋进影山的怀里了。

不知道是小时候太过于乖巧可爱，还是这个时候的孩子天生坐不住的躁动，结束初中生涯顺利升入高中的影山，带着二宫和也练琴的时候明显可以感觉这一点。

今天都已经是第几次心不在焉弹错地方了，本来想要发火，一对着二宫和也露出不和善的表情，这个小家伙立刻摆出无辜的眼神，抿着嘴，伸出手指在自己的手臂上画着小圈圈，一下子就拿人没辙了。

软着声音跟小家伙谈条件，“小和我们就再认真练一次就好，然后就去吃西瓜好不好”  
“恩恩！哥哥最好啦！”

 

3.  
几年的光影又像是只过一个夏天一样，阳光不知日长，闪亮每个陪伴彼此的细节，不仅是二宫的成长和影山的付出，他剖开夏天的心脏时，火热而晃眼的正中央带给他的都是每个关于他和二宫温暖到滚烫的珍贵回忆。  
长达八年的成长也好，十年的岁月也罢，影山不得不面对二宫即将到来的变化，还有他越发觉得不对劲的心跳。

随着年纪的增长，樱井翔身上的信息素越发的明显。二宫家一开始没有意识到，beta出身的影山却带着这样不可磨灭的alpha血统。而这样出色又谦和的人，自愿服用抑制剂想去消除高贵的信息素，二宫家没有别的理由辞退影山，也就让影山这样小心翼翼地陪着二宫直至今日。

在二宫拆开十岁生日礼物后，突然从身后搂住了十八岁的影山，一股好闻的香气凑进了二宫，他像小狗一样动着鼻子往影山身上嗅了几下，问道“哥哥身上香香的味道是什么”

影山发誓那时候，他的心都要停止了。

 

“等小和长大就知道了”

 

影山不太清楚该如何向他解释这些关于体质和信息素的问题，随着年龄的增长，有时候看着二宫和也朝自己笑的时候，他突然会察觉到体内信息素的扩散，为此他还困恼了一阵子。

一直都对自己有问必答的哥哥不再一一回答自己想知道的问题，二宫只好带着疑问去问同班的相叶雅纪，但相叶也只跟他说了一句，等你长大就知道了。

“你别卖关子了，快告诉我”朝着人又眨着眼撒娇。

“就是信息素的味道呀”

“信息素是什么”

对于一个没上过生理课的十岁孩子来说，这些东西家里也没有对他特别强调过，他还是处于懵懂状态。

相叶雅纪就开始跟二宫讲起，“就是我们的第二性征嘛，像nino的爸爸是alpha，妈妈是omega一样，还有你说的影山哥哥的父亲，应该是个beta，你看你会闻到爸爸妈妈身上香香的味道，那是只有alpha和omega才有的哦，但是我们要等到上了中学，甚至是到了18岁成年才会开始知道自己到底是什么哦，而且啊，alpha一般和omega在一起，只有他们之间才会对香香的味道有感觉。”

 

他的小小世界里又架构起了新的认知，完全不在意相叶雅纪又是怎么知道这些的。

 

他只是想回去再闻闻影山身上的味道，那个夜晚里，有点冰冰凉又甜甜的味道。

 

但是从那天起，哪怕故意钻进影山的怀里撒娇，二宫再也没有闻过那种类似雪糖的味道。  
影山还会再每次他靠得过近的时候，下意识地拉开距离，更别说像小时候主动抱抱他，多数时候二宫想要一个温暖的拥抱做慰藉，都要主动张开手好久好久，影山才会无奈地摇摇头去抱抱他。

影山也许没有像以前一样喜欢他了，二宫是这么想的。

 

“哥哥！”端着点心进了房间的二宫和也朝着人软软的喊了一声。

从一堆课业中抬起头，影山冲着人笑了笑，马上就要参加正式的执事考试了，二宫夫人为了让影山更方便些，就让自家老爷把影山提前安排住了进来，他的房间就在二宫和也的对面，这样一来也就方便了一些。

小家伙每天会乖乖的在旁边的小书桌写作业，看着认真学习的影山，二宫和也也就跟着乖乖写着今天的作业，让二宫夫人很是欣慰。

写完作业也不敢打扰影山，只是在一边看看书。不过实在是有些无聊，便坐到了影山身边，碰碰影山的作业本，翻翻他的书包里有没有什么有趣的东西，被妈妈叫下楼端着点心上来，影山还是在奋笔疾书。

坐在影山的身边咬着小饼干，撑着手看着影山。

“小和要是困了可以先去睡觉哦”

“哥哥什么时候才睡觉呢”

“哥哥还有很多书要看啊，小和先睡吧，啊记得先去刷牙”

 

有些不开心的嘟了嘟嘴，趴在桌上把点心推到了影山的面前，”“那哥哥吃点东西吧”

 

“嗯，你吃吧，我不饿”

““那我去睡觉了”

“嗯，晚安小和”

““哥哥晚安”从椅子上跳下来，抱了抱影山才乖乖的带上门跑回去睡觉了。

 

等二宫轻轻关上门口，影山的眼神也沉了下来，想着明年的二月到来，自己便要正式成为一名执事了。

属于二宫和也一个人的执事。

 

他不知道，二宫对他成为执事这件事，这么抵触。

 

4.  
二宫和也的家庭在AO教育上没有很明确的态度，这还是源于七岁的二宫和也生的那场大病。

春天里的一场高烧不退，在半夜迷迷糊糊地跑进影山的房间，爬进他的被窝里，影山在梦里恍惚，突然被滚烫的团子抱住了身子，他一下子清醒了过来，摸了摸二宫的额头顿时就被吓到了，不是一般的烫，打开台灯看到二宫绯红的脸颊，他用迷糊的声音朝自己说着，哥哥我好难受啊。

影山意识到不对，赶忙去找了医药箱给二宫贴上退烧贴，随后二宫被连夜送进了医院，影山跟着老爷和夫人在外面等待，焦急的心和来回走个不停的身影都暴露了自己的不安。

小孩子的身体本来就很虚弱，抗体不足的体质这场高烧导致了三天的昏迷。  
影山请假了三天在医院陪着二宫和也，看着只能输着点滴，面色发白的二宫和也，影山差点掉下泪来，自己也仅仅是个毛头小子，哪有受过什么大风大浪，这么一个最珍惜的弟弟生了一场大病，就足够他难过到呜咽了。

那次生病在医院做了全身检查，还好身体并无其他的问题，而医生也明确的给出了断定，根据家族性状遗传和AO信息素检验，二宫和也有90%的概率会觉醒成alpha。

一般的omega会在18岁成年左右开始觉醒，因为特殊体质和残酷的发情期，omega不得不在自己的第一次发情期到来前有一个可以托付的伴侣，否则就可能会被情欲折磨致死，而有些突发情况甚至会导致引来陌生alpha强行标记，由不得自己的一点控制，这种情况会让omega痛苦一生，所以随着抑制剂的正常流通，确实在很大程度上缓解了omega的困状，只是市面上的抑制剂并不是十分成熟，带来的副作用根据不同体质的omega，意外情况层出不穷，omega终究还是要依附于一个alpha，这个残酷的社会就是如此。

omega终究是处于弱势地位，一旦被标记，也很有可能因此改变一个omega的一生，alpha可以在成年后自由的出入社会，但是刚刚成年的omega却要依从他人，甚至因为怀孕而失去原本自由的生活。

所以影山在听到医生给出的结论，心头虽然闪过一丝无以名状的失落，但也稍稍舒缓了几分。

他与二宫和也都属于十分特别的体质，一个是从出生就知道了自己的第二性别，而二宫和也大概也是如此了。

二宫和也对于自己生病的记忆并不是很深刻，只是记得自己睡了好久，醒过来的时候影山就在自己的身边，他朝着失眠过多的影山笑了笑，那人一阵惊喜把自己抱进怀里，一遍一遍的摸着他的软发，说着小和终于醒了。

那是久违的拥抱，影山主动的拥抱。

 

二宫也跟着回抱住影山，小手在影山的后背一下一下抚摸着，闻到了让他安心的，哥哥的味道。

二宫父亲得知自己的孩子会觉醒成alpha，更是安心地把少爷的未来专属执事的位置交给了影山，从里到外，事无巨细。影山那时候就便清楚地明白，这就是自己的命运，从此以后的人生，都要和这个漂亮可爱的人挂钩。

十五岁的成长对于影山来说，除了青春期莫名的焦躁和敏感，更多是难以消化的克制和突然的失落。

除了中学课程，还有开始紧张学习起来的执事礼仪，只是心里常常在静下来的时候，就会有一种莫名的失落，那是看着自己的心爱在面前而只能守护无法触碰的焦灼。  
身上滚烫的血液下还躁动着难以平复的信息素，哪怕是不够刺激的雪糖冰凉味道，也足够让他彻夜难眠。  
躺在床上的时候，想着小时候二宫和也总是会钻进他的被窝，吵着要他讲个故事再睡觉，有时候调皮一些便去逗弄影山的胳肢窝，而常常是被影山反击着痒得缩成一团，咯咯地笑出泪花，向着他求饶。  
二宫和也折腾累了很快就在一边睡去，靠在自己的怀里，影山有一种说不出的安心。

 

只是这么一晃眼，二宫已经十二岁，两人再在这样打闹的机会是彻底不复了。身上的燕尾服时时刻刻的提醒着樱井翔，他终究只是个陪衬罢了。

 

5.  
“你怎么啦”  
旁边的相叶雅纪一下课就凑了过来，平常就粗神经的他都看出了二宫今天跟吃了火药一样，那小嘴翘的，还有皱在一起的眉毛，跟谁偷了他游戏机一样。

“我不高兴看不出来啊”

“我当然看出来啦，干嘛生气啦”

二宫和也回想着今天来上学的过程就特别来气，是影山送他来上学的，虽然之前也是这么被哥哥送到学校，但是今天送他来的是执事影山，帮自己打开门，手靠在车顶怕自己碰着头，关车门前朝自己鞠了一躬，没让自己坐在副驾驶座，一路上也不像平时一样跟他开玩笑或者聊聊天，一直都保持着一种标准的没感情微笑，下车的时候，还对自己叫了一声，少爷。

帮自己提着书包送到自己手里的时候，他又朝自己鞠了一躬，二宫和也都要炸毛了。

“哥哥”

“少爷你不可以在这么叫我了”

“哥哥最讨厌了！”

二宫和也一把提过书包，朝影山狠狠地捶了一拳，头也不回的就跑掉了。

气呼呼地到了教室，居然在上课上到一半的时候开始担心着影山会不会生自己的气，刚才那么重一下他会不会痛。

“不就是影山哥哥变成你的仆人而已嘛“

 

“他，他都不一样了！”  
“他不是还是住在你家嘛，还是可以一起聊天一起玩啊”

“他现在都不叫我名字了，就叫我少爷！”

相叶雅纪不是不知道二宫和也有多喜欢他的影山哥哥，但是终究是不能理解这种从哥哥变成  
执事后这种所谓的称呼变化之类的不同。

但是他可以知道二宫和也现在是真的又生气又难过。

“那你就不要理他好了”

二宫和也猛地直摇头，他都对自己这么恭敬了，自己还故意不去理他，那岂不是真的就不能再和哥哥那么亲密了吗，他果断地拒绝了相叶雅纪的办法。

“哎呀，这些表面功夫都是做给别人的看的，只要你爸妈不在的时候，他肯定还是会对你像以前一样的呀”

“真的吗？”

“实在不行，你就继续撒娇好了，他不是最受不了你撒娇了吗？”

“有道理，唔，你怎么知道这些的啦”

“难道不是你每次都跟我说这些的吗！”

相叶雅纪都要急死了，明明每次都是二宫主动跟他分享关于影山的日常，什么哥哥生气的时候只要乖乖地眨巴一下眼睛啦，蹭蹭他就会帮自己去偷偷买游戏碟和零食啦，稍微说说软话今天的钢琴练习就可以少一点啦。

真的是要被这个笨蛋给打败了。

今天放学的时候，和相叶雅纪走到校门口的时候就看见了影山非常扎眼的站在了人群中，相叶雅纪跟着走过去的时候，似乎也能感觉到面前这个人，不像是之前那个会骑着单车接走二宫和也的亲和大哥哥，他现在是一个有些成熟的小大人，还让人感受到了一丝距离感，和二宫和也挥了挥手，一边的二宫和也又开始来气了，把书包重重地扔给影山，想要自己开门坐在副驾驶座上，却被影山阻止了。

“少爷你还是坐后面吧“

“我不，我就要坐前面“

“你这样我会很困扰的”

“我不”  
“少爷请您体谅在下，还有现在我们在外面”

他俯身在二宫和也的耳边说话，二宫和虽然意识到自己和四周，但他现在满脑子都是影山毕恭毕敬的语气让他十分不好受，还有他细框眼镜遮住了那双眼睛直接向他袒露的温柔与纵容。情绪被激化到顶点，他就这样怒气冲冲地与影山僵持了一会儿。

久久，影山也没有从二宫的眼神里败下阵来，反倒是二宫觉得确实不太好在人群中过于受到瞩目，灰溜溜的看着影山打开后座的门，一骨碌坐了进去。

影山关上门后，叹了口气，最后那一声差点呼之欲出的“小和”，和那句最平常的“你乖乖听哥哥的话”终究还是很好的忍住了。

““少爷今天在学校有发生什么好玩的事情吗”

“没有”

赌气地把所有的话都憋进了肚子里。  
影山也不再问，只是这么安静的把人送到了家，本来想要如同从前一样跑到影山的房间去做作业，今天一反常态的进了自己的房间，小书包一甩，就躺在床上自己郁闷到了影山在门口敲门喊他吃饭。

影山不像以前一样坐在他的身边，而是跟以前的影山父亲一样站在了身后，饭桌上只有他和自己的双亲，狠狠地插着筷子把饭送进嘴里后，又把坏情绪传给了自己的父亲，二宫老爷被自己的小儿子看得各种无辜，二宫夫人把自家生气的小儿子看在眼里，晚饭后就把人叫进了自己的卧室。

““不开心翔哥哥当你的执事吗？“

二宫老实地点了点头，果然从一开始就料到了会有这种情况，二宫夫人并不是很意外。

“但是小和你也是要适应，翔哥哥就是为了成为你的执事，才到我们家的呀。”

““为什么一样要是哥哥，不可以是其他人吗？”委屈地小脸都要哭出来了。

二宫夫人摸了摸他的头，“你觉得影山是不是最厉害的人呢？”

“恩恩！”这点二宫一下子就十足的肯定，亮亮的眼睛里都是自豪。

“那就对了呀，所以我们选择了他”

“可是，可是。。”二宫和也急了，和着被自己的母亲套住了话，觉得十分委屈。

“影山是个优秀的alpha，你还记得你七岁生的那次大病吗，医生告诉我们，小和你基本上可以确定会觉醒成alpha了哦，那么你就更应该有个优秀的alpha来作为榜样，影山就是最好的选择，他在你身边服侍你，我们也就放心了。”

这是在家里，第一次有人跟他提起了第二性别的事情，当他从母亲的嘴里得知自己很可能成为一个alpha，他想起了很久之前问起相叶雅纪关于信息素的事情。

如果自己是个alpha，影山也是个alpha，相叶雅纪说过，alpha是要和omega在一起，就像自己的爸爸妈妈一样，这样香香的味道才会互相吸引。  
二宫和也扑进妈妈的怀里，突然难过地嗷唔了一声。

 

温柔的二宫母亲不知道二宫难过的成分里，有更多并不是关于影山成为执事这件事。

 

 

6.  
“相叶，你说alpha一定要和omega在一起吗？”

“不一定啊，比如他们可以和beta在一起啊”

“那如果和alpha在一起呢？”

相叶雅纪差点被自己的口水呛到，一脸难以置信的看着二宫和也，”这个。。虽然没有什么说不可以，但是我好像还没有听说过“

 

从影山成为执事开始，两人的关系看上去便不再如同往日亲密。

二宫照旧像是和影山打冷战一样，他对自己叫着“少爷“的时候，他不理不睬，完全把影山无视了一样，可是只要影山一转身，他就恨不得多看几眼，眼巴巴着看着影山回到房间里，他瘪了瘪嘴关上了自己的门。

影山为自己放好了洗澡水，他就这样靠在浴缸里捉摸着，如果自己真的像母亲说的是个alpha，那么他还能这样撒娇任性吗，还是要像影山一样成为一个独立的大人，负起所有的责任，说不定还要去找一个omega，想到这里他赶忙摇了摇头，如果真的要找omega，影山这么一个优秀的alpha比自己大了这么多，要找也是先从他开始。  
这么一想，二宫和也突然又失落了起来，泡在温暖的水里，鼻头开始酸酸的，心里有那么一块柔软的地方也开始变得湿漉漉的，想象着未来有一天，影山要用最好看的笑容去迎接一个陌生的omega，然后和她一起生活，说不定他们还会组成一个愉快幸福美满的家庭，这么一来就丢下自己不管不顾了。  
““啊啊，不可以！”  
二宫从浴室里出来，裹上一件浴巾就冲出了房间。

影山不用想都知道这么急促的敲门声一定是二宫和也。

打开门后，影山看见了只披着一件浴衣的二宫和也，两眼泪汪汪的眼睛，半湿的头发快要滴下水来，他赶紧把人拉进了房间，调高了房间的温度，找了自己的毛巾就靠上前去擦干二宫和也的头发。  
趁着这个时候二宫和也一把环住了影山，影山想要挣开，二宫和也突然抬起头，那水汪汪的眼睛带着雾气和委屈，上目前看得他心头一软，连手上的动作都停止了。

““哥哥”

““少爷你不能再这么喊我了”

““现在你不是执事，你看你没有穿那套衣服”

二宫和也指了指挂在衣架上的马甲和西装，蹭了蹭影山，小手把人环得更紧了些，影山闻到了他身上的沐浴露香味，继续擦着他的头发，温柔的动作让二宫和也觉得他的哥哥又回来了。  
就这么赖在影山的房间好一段时间，最后被人吹干了头发后催促着赶紧回去睡觉，二宫和也被人领着回了房间，掀开被子，钻进去后又一把抓住了影山的手。

““哥哥你还没有跟小和说晚安“

影山迟钝了一下，才开口说了一句“小和晚安”

那人跟偷吃了蜜一样，松开了他的手，一把躲进被窝里偷笑了起来，小孩子的心性玩弄了他一下，影山快步的从二宫和也的房里退出来，叹了口气，自己还是禁不住二宫和也的撒娇啊，真的太差劲了。

 

“我们算不算是和解了？”

 

二宫打开影山为他准备的便当，里面的纸条不再是像以往的嘱咐叮咛，而是这么一张类似上课传来的秘密纸条，二宫轻轻的抚摸着上面每个影山写下的字，小心地折好以后就塞进了口袋里。  
也就是从那天开始，二宫虽然没能坐在副驾驶座上回家，但是影山朝他笑着的每个表情，看上去不再那么生疏，他也找到了机会让影山趁着没有人的时候，偷偷地再喊他一声“小和”。

相叶发现最近的二宫聊着的影山也变得鲜活了起来。影山顺利成为一名正式的执事后，守在学校附近接送二宫上下学，几乎是他一天工作的全部。  
他的少爷，是个讨人喜欢的学生。  
但是这样的喜欢也遭来了不该有的命运。

 

田子雄大赌上自己的未来救出了二宫，自我毁灭的士气，影山不会忘记，蜷成一团的二宫泪眼婆娑，失去意识后还一直紧皱的眉头，他本该呵护在水晶球里的小王子，现在却被一个败劣的alpha强行引入发/情。

二宫身上淡如山茶的信息素，不是alpha，而是omega的味道。

也就是在那天，二宫一家和影山，所有人，才知道了二宫真正的第二性状。

影山那天从二宫的病房出来后，便被二宫的父亲叫走了。当他逆着光站在这位老先生的身前，自然知道，他应该是要失去点什么的。

 

7.  
清醒了意识的二宫，似乎没有因为这件事导致太大的抑郁。他躺在床上，捏着小狐狸布偶的尾巴，想着刚刚为自己关掉床头灯的影山，心底在暗夜里翻涌着不寻常的兴奋，或者他该把手放在左胸口，感受现在每一下心跳有多么令人雀跃。

他是omega，影山是alpha。

Alpha和omega的信息素相互吸引，天生一对。

影山从发生事故的那天起，便换上了新的细框眼镜，他考究的执事燕尾服也换了一套更深的接近黑棕的颜色。他时刻都跟在不被二宫发现的三米处左右，话语里割舍掉一些摸棱两可的温柔和包容，尽量用最简单的句子回应二宫。

这样的影山，变得成熟而更加可靠了，可让二宫又觉得，他们才不久前的和解，便又失去了意义。

“哥..影山，我觉得我们需要谈谈”

“好的，少爷”

 

“影山有喜欢的人吗？”

“这种话题，少爷应该是在周三的心理课需要跟怀瑞先生讨论的”

“怎么做，会成为哥哥喜欢的人呢？”

影山看着他眼前的人，浑身开始颤抖。接着一场倾盆大雨下了下来，二宫开始哭了。这时，影山才意识到，他也不过才是十三四岁的孩子，他每一寸敏感的神经都会支配他不安而脆弱的身心，最近发生的事情，和他们一直以来就复杂的关系，终于，让二宫崩溃了。

他们美好而珍贵的回忆都被关于主仆关系的僵持消耗掉，当AO的身份被证明后，影山被要求舍去alpha的身份，他亲自在二宫父亲的面前往身体里注射了两倍的抑制剂，只希望从此成为一个平凡的beta，这么一来决心每个月的性别抑制计划能够让他不需要担心影响二宫的omega属性。

嚎啕大哭的二宫被影山揽进怀里，二宫揉皱了影山熨烫平整的衬衫，还有他的鼻涕眼泪也一并蹭在了人的肩膀上，影山一遍遍安抚着二宫的后背，无声的每一次抚慰让二宫稍稍镇定了下来，他的颤抖没在那么大，影山能清楚感受到扑撒在他鼻息间的山茶花香，还有二宫身上独有的温度，最让他所珍惜的人，却因为他，哭成了泪人，影山只能借以无声的叹息，有万千的利剑几乎要把他的心刺得粉碎。

二宫哭得有些累，他的啜泣渐渐地只剩下轻轻的鼻音，紧紧搂着影山的脖子胡乱地哼哼，垂着水汽的眼睛在半眯了起来，这持久的无烟硝战确实让他有些累了。  
等他迷迷糊糊睡去的时候，他闻到了久违的甜而冰凉的糖浆香味。

 

我所喜欢的人，不过是个爱哭鬼，撒娇怪而已。

影山为人擦去脸上所有的泪痕，拨开二宫额前的碎发，把他身上的小马甲脱去，再把二宫露在被子外的手放进被子里。

影山跪在二宫的床前，温暖的被子下是他被二宫抓住的手，转而成了无人打扰的十指紧扣。

 

8.  
“影山！”

“怎么了少爷”

“你怎么又不敲门就进了我房间！”

“亲密的主仆之间，进主人的房间，是不需要敲门的”

二宫甩掉身上穿的厚重西装外套，十分不满的微怒眼神里直瞪着影山。十七岁的少年拔高了姿态，可身体还是纤细而柔软的，白皙的肌肤只要一点情绪起伏，总能让耳尖发红，脸颊也会带着点绯色。

“少爷，希望你多花点时间看看英语，而不是这种书”  
看着影山指着枕头下的工/口书，二宫蹭得红了脸，一把抓过那书就塞进了床头柜的最下一层，嘟囔着这又不是他的。

“哪怕是相叶少爷的，您不是也借来看了吗？”

见影山还不想放他，二宫便急了，“难道影山就不用发泄的吗？”

这话说出来，没等影山细框眼镜下的眼神出现波澜，二宫自己先烧昏了头，推着影山把人赶出了房间。

天知道他刚刚挨着影山有多近。

 

高中的男生都还开始分化出了各自的第二性别，二宫被认定出omega的身份，但是在他十八岁生日到来前，是不会迎来第一次发情期的。这是影山为他决定的，他希望二宫能够在成年后自己选择发情期的度过方式。

影山每个月都会为他准备好抑制剂，在他的细心照料下，二宫并没有因为omega的身体受到其他alpha的影响，散发出的信息素也很好地被控制在可察觉最小阚值里。二宫自然也知道，影山也在让自己活得更像个beta一些。

但是omega的身体总是随着生理成长变得柔软而纤细，二宫也是如此，他的脖颈和锁骨在每次脱下束缚的衣服后，袒露在影山面前总是带着一股美感，后颈的腺体虽不明显，也足够诱人。二宫喜欢影山为他挑选参加宴会的衣服，等背对着二宫的影山从衣柜前转过身来时，就会看到已经褪去裤子的二宫就这样露出修长而白皙的双腿，脚踝的凹陷也好，膝盖的粉红也好，被过长的衬衫遮住的大腿根部也好，对于一个alpha来说，这是出自一个omega明摆的诱惑。

 

这也确实是二宫故意的引诱。

影山再怎么克制，也终究是alpha。

 

本就是从小陪着长大的孩子，影山不可能对二宫不产生别的感情。尤其是作为一个正常的alpha，他也不可能对身边的这个纯血种omega没有一丝一毫的别样情愫。

 

花季中盛开的每一朵鲜花开始渴求着赏阅自己的人，从而更加卖力地绽放自己的身躯。

 

“少爷，穿好衣服，别感冒了”

“噢”

接过影山搭配好的衣服，二宫的手故意拂过影山的手背才接过衣物，背过身去换衣服。

这种有意无意，让影山十分苦恼。

 

 

二宫已经从那个奶声奶气的孩子变成纤细而出挑的少年，再过一年便是十八岁的成年omega，再过三年便是同他一样的二十代成年人。  
二宫会开始选择属于自己的人生，遇见不同的人。

影山不安的情愫随着二宫今早同他说的话，搅得他心烦意乱。

 

“难道影山就不用发泄吗！”

想着二宫盛怒的语气说着这种辩驳的话，却在可爱的脸上显现出有些娇嗔的表情，影山闷哼一声，黑暗的房间里，肆意翻涌着甜度过高而又清冷的信息素，衣物磨搓下，把手伸入了被褥之中。

 

9.  
二宫的钢琴课就开始练，并不是说没有天赋可言，只是他就没有认真学过，影山的钢琴考级越来越高，二宫只是在偷懒卖乖的功夫上越来越得心应手，尤其是针对影山。

像是今天，二宫心不在焉的状态终于让影山发火了。

 

“恕在下之言，少爷这样子真的很让在下失望”

“难得这么好的天气，我们应该去花园喂金鱼不是吗，影山”

显然，二宫还没有意识到问题的严重性。于是，他狠狠地困在了影山沉闷的低气压，但是二宫似乎没有觉得过多不高兴。

 

“影山，你的信息素又跑出来了呢”

 

二宫这幽幽的语气，才让影山的气突然停了下来。影山意识到，他被二宫摆了一道。

“少爷，你下次再这样，我很难保证不告诉老爷”

 

影山理了理衣领，准备起身，却被二宫拉住了手腕，他还故意坐得更近了一些，小脸红扑扑，刚刚的信息素对他似乎产生了一点影响。

“哥哥...”

 

今天的二宫很不对劲。

二宫久违的喊了这个差点让影山忘记的称呼。

二宫以前再怎么调皮胡闹，但绝对不会在影山喜欢的钢琴课上这样胡闹，他今天看影山的每个眼神都绵长又柔腻，还有今天吃得格外缓慢的早餐，明明就是二宫最喜欢的汉堡肉，吃得影山怀疑他是不是在汉堡肉里放错了什么。

 

二宫今天似乎特别腻着影山。二宫已经很久没有像以前那样会向影山撒娇，他不会再要求一个拥抱或者晚安吻，对着影山说话的语气也不再是带着奶音，这些成长都让影山以为，二宫早就接受了两个人的主仆关系。

 

 

“哥哥，每次都是怎么发泄欲望的呢？”

甜腻的声音，久违的称呼，黏着的空气，莫名的燥热。

 

影山低估了他少爷聪明的脑袋瓜。

他们高悬的感情终究是落地，伴随蛰伏多年的欲望，影山被浓度过高的omega信息素弄得呼吸困难。

 

这个漂亮的少爷，面带潮红正在不知死活的释放甜腻的信息素，萦绕了四周，手指也慢慢在他身上挑拨，如在钢琴键上敲击跳跃般。

“哥哥”  
这突如其来的久违称呼让樱井翔吓了一跳，被人扯了一把，又狠狠地往后一推，后退得踉踉跄跄躺倒在沙发上，他正想坐起来，一旁还穿着宽大丝绒衬衫，两颊绯红得异常诡异的二宫就扑了过来，双手环在自己的腰间。  
影山想赶紧把人拉开站起来，这一瞬间，他闻到了一丝从未闻到过的甜腥，不是二宫和也身上该有的奶香，而是伴着一种奶油曲奇的腻，影山脑子里只剩两个字，完了。

 

“哥哥，这才是小和的味道哦”

 

影山觉得贴在自己腰侧的两只小手掌要把他烫熟了，身前人的热度在源源不断地朝他袭来，他觉得自己要原地爆炸了。

 

他只要想起很久以前，那个自渎的夜晚，因疯狂念头滋生得产生了幻觉，一个浑身带着美好香气的二宫就沾染着同样的情欲同他翻覆每个云海，就会更加疯狂。

而今天，他朝思暮想却不敢见天日的情愫被一并摊在心爱的人身前，影山说要做到完全的理智，是不可能的。

影山为了他心爱的小少爷所规划得完美的未来，被他的小少爷亲手摧毁了。

现在，一切都不在预想中。

“少爷你的抑制剂呢？”

“被，被扔掉了”

二宫现在说的话都发着颤，影山今天明明看着二宫喝下了那药剂，又是在什么时候被换掉的呢。  
影山已经来不及思考这些，躺在他怀里的二宫现在就像是个致命的毒药，散发着每寸奶腻的香气，还有被褪去的衣裤，滑腻的肌肤蹭着影山的膝盖，怎么都解不开影山的皮扣转而开始解开影山的马甲，影山的领结，影山的纽扣。

两人之间的空气变得稀薄，二宫的薄唇轻轻的啄了一下影山的嘴角，抬起水汽朦胧的双眼看着影山时，影山彻底沉下了双眼。

 

影山用力一转身，二宫天旋地转间被人扣在了身下，埋在影山的影子里，他笑着勾下了影山的眼镜，终于看清楚了影山的眼睛。

被他挑起的情欲，让双眼充血，写满渴求。

“哥哥，喜欢我吗？”

 

影山没有回答，只是往人的额头落下了一个吻，这吻融化在滚烫的温度里，食不知味，全然不够。  
二宫想要攀着要更多亲昵的接触，却被影山一个公主抱抱了起来。

急促却平稳的脚步迈向二宫的卧室，这个过程幸福而煎熬。二宫环着影山的脖颈胡乱地蹭着，影山被二宫的发丝弄得发痒，咬着牙终于把人扔进了温床中。

 

 

“哥哥，喜欢我吗。”

 

这一次，二宫几乎不是带着疑问的语气，他几乎可以肯定。

 

十八岁的生日之前，二宫已经等不及了，离着美好的夏天还有一段时间，但是二宫已经明确的知道了，他需要的是什么。

 

影山就覆在他身上，圣徒般凝望着他，又只是在二宫滚烫的额头落下了一个吻。二宫的双腿准备盘上影山的腰际，却蹭到了影山手中不自然的凉。

 

“哥哥..那是..”

 

“对不起，小和”

 

“不，哥哥，不！”

 

影山的手里握着一把冰凉的抑制剂。

二宫的身体开始挣扎，他正处于最难耐的时候，行动变得十分艰难，二宫使上所有的力气想要把影山手上的抑制剂夺过来，却被影山扣住了双手举过了头顶。

二宫看到了影山紧皱着眉，眼里分明是带着泪了。

他身下的二宫还带着绯红，大口大口地喘着气，哀求着他，影山开始收起自己迷人的甜味，他几乎是用尽了这辈子所有的理智，把冰凉的液体注射进了二宫的身体里。

 

 

10.  
“影山！我的手表呢？”

“您把它放在樱井先生家了不是吗？”

“噢！”

“恕在下之言，您真是越来越不长脑子了”

 

“影山你就不能对人温柔一点吗？”

 

“好了，您的宴会该迟到了，少爷”

影山不再和自己的少爷拌嘴，只是把准备好的外套轻轻地披在刚刚出门的二宫身上。把二宫送进后座里，天开始下起雪来，圣诞节，就快到了。

 

车窗外的每盏霓虹让视线迷离起来，自二宫遇见樱井起，有两年的时间了。而那个潮湿的雨季，也消失在了二宫的记忆里。

 

 

那是二宫第一个觉得成长后最快乐，也最心碎的瞬间。  
他自愿绽放而姿态毫无保留的展现在影山面前时，滚烫的身体没能得到该有的抚慰，反而是被影山按住，往身体里注射冰冷的镇定剂和抑制剂，失去意识的脸上带着泪，垂在睫毛的上的不甘愿，脸庞的红晕逐渐散开渐冷，指尖最先感受到了冰凉，影山小心地拉过毛毯，把二宫的手也拉进柔软的毯子里。

这种时候的每一细节袒露的温柔，对二宫来说都像极了施舍。

 

这件事情后，二宫家的人都闭口不提，三天的发情期靠着输液和抑制剂度过，等二宫从病房里睁开眼后，眼神里除了还是氤氲着那种令人爱怜的水汽外，还多了一些清冷的雾气，让影山觉得两个人之间的距离虽有些模糊起来，但绝对是疏远了。

 

第二性状异变没有要了二宫的命，但是夺去了二宫关于这件事或者关于过去更多的记忆。

因为每当影山偶尔谈及过去的一些事情，对二宫来说，都带着疑惑。

 

包括，影山是alpha的事情，也被抹去了。

 

 

看着二宫津津有味地与他谈论着与樱井先生的每次外出发生的轶事，影山陪同在一边聆听，一边附和几句。

 

影山觉得应该把那些灰暗或闪亮的回忆一起揉碎进灰尘里，也就是一吹气的功夫，全都散去。

 

还留下在手心间的权当珍贵，没有留下什么都无所谓。

 

 

二宫睡觉时总喜欢把自己埋进被窝里，连头都不露出来，怎么说都不听。影山不敲门便直接进去帮人拉开一点被褥，发现露出来的半截狐狸尾巴，影山觉得，这便足够了。

 

 

樱井牌烧酒


End file.
